


Stories I've written for my friends

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, these are mostly katrina X russ ((my two friends characters-)) I wanted to share em!! These are all my stories.Credits to diamondstripe for the world of Love petel!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Five times we fell in love

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Russell always thought that if you were nice to the world, the world would be nice to you. At eight years old and a neko who was poorer than most, children weren’t exactly friendly. He would get picked on, what little of his lunch stolen, and his drawings went ‘missing’ almost every week. 

He didn’t have any friends either, as all the other kids in his local playground had cool toys to show off and were charismatic. He was poor Russell, that kid who was in his own world, who was awkward and smelt like the forest. It didn’t help that he was a neko either. Nekos weren’t high on the higarchy, unless they were from a well family.

Russell whimpered, as the bullies called him crude names. He knew people wouldn’t stand up for him, but that was okay. They just didn’t want to be targeted. 

The bullies pushed him, and they pushed him hard. The sand crinkled as he fell, tears in his eyes as they laughed. Until, a high-pitched voice responded, “The hell are you doing?” One of the bullies looked shocked, “Y-you can’t say those words! Those are No-No words!”

“And? My dad lets me do what I want. Now, leave him alone or my daddy will sue you for all you’re worth.” The girl snickered, “Probably five dollars, judging by your shoes..” 

The bullies ran, mumbling that she was crazy. Russell was bewildered. None of this made sense, why would somebody do this for him? 

“Why?” He muttered, avoiding her mitch-match eyes, what if this was all a joke? “I don’t like bad things happening to people like you,” she answered. 

And then, the girl disappeared like the wind. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next time Russel saw the girl was at his new school. Diamondfield was something out of dream, truly magical. 

He was reading his favourite book, Whimsical adventures of universals, but then, he was interrupted by a pair of eyes he’d seen before. “Oh,” he whispered softly, “It’s you.” The girl grinned, “Katrina Bella.” 

“Russell.” They shook hands and she sat down next to him. “You threatened to sue somebody for me,” he couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. 

“I really was a legend at age eight, wasn’t I?” They both shared a laugh and continued discussing. 

They talked about many things, the moon, the stars, and everything in between. Russell couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Russell took a midnight walk, the second to last thing he thought he’d see was Katrina. The last thing was Katrina crying. 

Her mascara was running across her flushed cheeks as she shaked on the wooden bench. She was mummering to herself, barely finishing her sentences as she cried alone. Russell was going to commit something against the person who made his best friend like this. 

“Kat…?” He said, his eyes darting between Katrina and the ground. A million questions flooded his head, was she ok? Is she hurt? Who hurt her? 

“My girl- ex girlfriend- she- fucking- I can’t fucking believe her. I can’t. I thought we were- I thought-” Katrina stuttered through choked sobs. 

“Okay, okay,” Russell sat next to Katrina, “count to ten.” As they counted together, Katrina seemed to be calming down, although tears still ran down her face. “Your name is Katrina Bella. You go to diamondfield. You are real.” She violently shook her head, “I am real,i am real, I am…” Katrina looked dazed, before collapsing on his shoulder. 

‘’Kat- Kat-” Russell was shocked for a moment then checked her pulse. ‘Very fast,’ he thought, contemplating on what to do. He decided that he would take her to his house, so she wouldn't be left in the upcoming rain. 

Russell sighed when they finally got back to his apartment, he thought about going back to the school’s dormanity but it was sunday. He laid Katrina on the couch, putting a wool blanket over her. Russell wasn’t sure if she had eaten yet but he would make her a meal, just in case. 

As Russell was cutting up the vegetables for chicken soup, he heard a familiar scream. Rushing over in his apron, he met the eyes of Katrina Bella. “RUSSELL- WE’VE BEEN KIDNAPPED” she screeched, jumping up. “Relax, you were in the rain, I saw you and now, we’re at my apartment, don’t worry.” 

Katrina let out a relieved sigh then asked, “What’s cooking?” Russel smiled warmly, “Soup, do you want some?” 

“Duh.” Rolling her eyes, she laid back on the couch. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Today was the day. He was going to confess to Katrina. He always liked her, not for her money or looks but for her personality. She was the love of his life, he could feel it.

The cherry tree was blossoming and the spring air couldn’t be more fresh, Russell shuffled nervously and waited for Katrina to arrive. 

She was there, in a gorgeous green dress and a knowing smirk on her face. For a second, he thought he saw a goddess. “Kat…” He started, not finding words to show how he felt. “Yes?” Katrina fluttered her eyelashes, and stepped closer. 

Everything in Russell was screaming at him to say something, anything! “I love you.” Everything inside him was now screaming for him to shut the hell up. He clenched his teeth and backed away, his face flushing a shameful red. 

She giggled a bit, her face unreadable. Russell already started stuttering apologies, ready to hear the rejection. 

What he wasn’t for was the sudden kiss. He was feeling so many things that he didn’t realise he’d been kissing back. “May I take you on a date, my prince?” Katrina purred, her bunny ears flopping on the side of her head. 

“Of course, my love.” 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Remember our wedding day?” She murmured, “you were such a gentleman, I almost expected you to be the one walking down the aisle.” The man that she was laying on gave a snort of laughter, “Yeah, yeah, you’re the one who tripped when we were giving our vows.” 

“Oh, shut up, my loverboy.” The woman, Katrina Bella, ran her fingers down his hair. “You were such a lovestruck dork back then, Russ!” 

“Says you!” He joked, before giving her a short kiss. “You’re perfect.” He whispered, staring into those eyes, the ones that changed his life. “I know,” her eyes were glinting with amusement and passion as she continued stroking his hair delicately. 

“MOMMY!! DADDY!!” A small girl came running into the room, “I DID SOMETHING!!” The small girl was Orline, with her fairy-like wings and wolf parts. 

It was at that moment when both of the adults noticed a smell of fire. 

“COMING!” Both of them shouted at the same time. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! These uploads are in no order but I hope you enjoy!!

The fanfic : Katrina bella was rightfully wary about going to The Love Petel Dance.

Nobody really liked her, although she was popular. Russell, on the other hand, was adored by most. She really was lucky to have him, such a gentle soul. 

Her amazing, humble, sexy boyfriend had managed to convince her to go. It wasn't that Katrina was scared, she knew she'd become the bell of the ball as soon as she walked through the gates. It was that her enemies would be there, they would be fawning over her boyfriend.

Katrina sighed, adjusting the zipper of her dress. The dress was a simple purple and reeked of wealth. Glancing in the mirror, she knew she looked nothing short of elegant.

Her door bell rung and sighing yet again, Katrina stepped down the stair case. Russell was at the door, with a bouquet of blue flowers. 

The reason why she didn't want him to go to the ball was right there. He was handsome, but in such a delicate way that no doubt made every girl's (and some guys) heart beat so fast that their checks would turn a rosey red.

"Kat- Kat- I know you didn't want to go-" Katrina nods, crossing her arms, "but, I promise, this night will be unforgettable." 

There it was. Those eyes that made her mean facade fall like paper on a windy day, that voice that made her heart defrost. He made her human, and that was something scary but not unwelcomed.

She simply slid her fingers into his and jumped onto their bikes. The conversation slowly become more free and Katrina smiled more easily.

Soon, they were inside the ball. It was boring but Russell made it better (Something he always seemed to do.) A few girls tried to flirt with him, but that was fine since he always declined them.

The minutes turned into hours, and then. It was time for the crown to chose their two love birds. The crown chooses people who love each other so much that it turns into a form of magic that's so powerful the crown can detect it easily.

Katrina had been only half listening until she heard, "Welcome our...Katrina Bella and Russell...Crown...magic..." Her eyes widened as Russell stood up. 

They both walked to the stage in utter disbelief. Russell bowed as it was safely set on his head. "Thank you, Madam," Russell said softly. 

Now, it was Katrina's turn. She did a simple curtsy, smiling the best as she could as her crown slid nicely into her bun. They both turn to the crowd and start dancing, like their families have taught them to. 

The dance is fancy and one that reminded Katrina of being a princess and dancing with a prince. Was Russell her prince? Or perhaps, she was the witch and Russel hadn't fallen for the princess but he had fallen for the villain. 

A broad smile slithered onto her face without knowing. If the princess had rejected the noble, then it was fair game that the witch and the prince lived happily ever after. 

She leaned in, eyes dazed and their mouths linked, as they began swaying. "I love you." She murmured, not bothering to even care about who was watching them. "I love you t-" Russell tried to say, before getting interrupted by Katrina passionately kissing him again.

After Katrina stepped away, she warmly hugged him and whispered, "Want to leave?" He pulled her close, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world, and responded, "Yes please, my love."


	3. Bullying is bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short one, but I like it. Their friend group is called the sirens and yk i rlly like em

Bryce had been taking it well. He took their insults, hell, even accepted their pushes. He was new at school, didn’t have many friends. Well, he had Kat and Russell. 

He also had Rhett, his best friend. Once his only friend, Bryce sighed as he tried to seem weak to the assholes. 

Perhaps they’d find it in their empty hearts on him. He had places to be, him and his..friends were meeting at Crazy Plaid Pizza, after all. Although it was a kid’s fast food chain, Russell and Rhett were getting excited, so it was fine. 

All their insults were probably stolen from internet explorer, so Bryce didn’t even respond. 

They took that as him being upset, so they continued. It was a lot better than their beatings. Their hits were low effort and just hurt to hurt, no emotion. It was lazy, almost laughable. 

Bryce wasn’t paying attention as they tried to gain his attention, he just stared at him blankly, waiting for them to move on. ‘This is such a waste.’ He thought, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. 

Bryce tuned them out, and began to daydream. Should he text somebody that he might be late? These wastes were taking up his time, why wouldn’t they just shut up.

They were going on, and on, saying nothing interesting until, “....Always with his lover, what’s his name… That freak, Rhett.” The blonde one spoke up, after noticing the name, “If you know what’s best for you, ditch him, he’s useless.” They all snickered, hovering over Bryce. 

Okay, now, Bryce was mad. That’s an understatement, he was livid. How dare they, talking badly about his dear friend? They weren’t in trouble before with him, but now.. Now. They were in trouble. How fucking dare they. 

Bryce was trying to change, he was trying to not fight back. To act normal, but things don’t go to plan always. 

Bryce stood up, knocking over somebody as he did. He looked the leader in their eyes, and wasted no time in backhanding that bastard. Two people already down, damn, this was easy.

Next, he punched the one that mocked Rhett. The pushover of the group ran, so Bryce didn’t have to deal with him. He looked up, and was kindly greeted with a slap. The blondie was fighting. This was going to be interesting. To put it lightly, Bryce won but not without some marks. 

The blonde yelled, “I hope you’re happy with that- that- loverboy-” Bryce rolled his eyes, and muttered, “He’s in love with some girl, dumbass.” 

Soon, however after he escaped, his phone buzzed. Two messages from discord. 

Rehtt_ Today at 6:43  
Where r u????

Rehtt_ Today at 6:44  
If you don’t come soon, you’re gonna be paying

Bryce,shaking his head, quickly walked to the destination. The place was small, rundown, and rats probably were scattering in the bathroom.

He looked through the window, and saw that there were only at most 20 people in that restaurant. Russell was trying to hug the mascot, and Katrina was trying to stop him. 

Rhett was checking his phone, and that’s when Bryce surprised him with a hug. The other male let out a loud yelp, but quickly hugged back. Rhett was mumbling excitedly, until he paused and said, “Who did that to you?”

Bryce’s eyes widened, unsure how to answer. “Nothing, just went to the fighting club we always go to together.” This seemed to ease Rhett, as he went to Russell and started hugging the mascot, causing quite the scene.

Katrina leaned in, and whispered, “What really happened?” Bryce answered, “People were talking about Rhett and- er, I.. responded.” She lets out a giggle, and points to Bryce. “You’ll do anything for him?” Bryce gave a small smile and instantly said, “Yeah.”


	4. His brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character ik, this is for strawberry, a demon guy who roams Love petal. This is like his past n stuff. 
> 
> Trigger warning for homophobia!!

Strawberry glanced at himself in the mirror, disgusted about what he had became. His father, although he couldn't remember him well, would've made a snarky comment, at his expense. That's the thing about being a human-demon-thing, he was forgetting who he used to be. But, that wasn't the problem.

Since when did he become so emotional? He used to be so in-check with everything that happened in his mind. Now, he doesn't know if he's about to scream or if he wants to laugh. It was all so complicated. He was in control of his emotions, able to turn them off any time of the week.

Strawberry rubbed his eyes, looked at his rosy cheeks and his tired eyes. It hurt so much, when it shouldn't had all. Why should he even care what that asshole said? The problem was, that asshole was somebody he liked. In his past life, of course.

Julian Smith, now known as Light or, 902, to the humans. Julian used to be a well mannered gentleman that would hold the door open for any nice lass. Now, he was loud and tended to ask people loudly on dates, or to Strawberry, Light would follow him around and make rude remarks.

You may be asking, "why?" Well, the simple answer without reliving the heart break, is that Strawberry confessed. At the cherry tree, on November 1st, spilled everything. His feelings. His heart. Everything. And, dear reader, do you what Julian did?

He laughed, and he laughed, and then, he revealed the recorder in his pocket. Strawberry cried that night, for the first time in three months. Soon, his secret was out, not to his entire town, but to Julian and his friends. 

They would mock him lightly, nothing too extreme as Julian threatened the two dunderheads he kept around, that If Strawberry was hurt, they would have their lives be made a living hell.

Strawberry stared back at himself, feeling weak. Why did he still like him? It was so stupid. So silly, and he often contemplated going to a threapist for it. Light and him were, more or less, friends now. But, Light tended to be sweet, sweeter than a normal friend.

He hated the feeling of excitement that came whenever Light texted, he hated how he would feel like he's in heaven with every touch. He hated how he felt. It was so silly, so hopeless, so useless.

No wonder his father preferred his brother.


	5. The sirens christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha hiiiii i hope you're enjoying reading these bc I'm enjoying sharing them!!!

Katrina gritted her teeth, and diverted her eyes to her empty house. She knew her parents wouldn’t be home, but her friends? Jane and Mia were both out of town. They left her alone, alone in her big house. At least Russell would be there, right? Well, sorta. She’d miss her friends so much. It felt like a knife had been stabbed through her lime corset. Katrina sighed, christmas was in two days. Her first friends wouldn’t spend it with her. Even though it wasn’t their fault, it kinda was, in Katrina’s eyes. It didn’t matter. 

Preparing for christmas was the same as always. Decorating was the same. Russell had to take his sibling to the doctor, so he wasn’t there on christmas eve.

She just ate some cookies at her newly christmas-ed home. Katrina watched a christmas movie to lift her spirits, but it didn’t work on the long-term. She sighed, and looked at her phone.Three text messages on discord. 

Rskel11 at 6:12 PM  
Hey!   
Rskel11 at :14 PM   
U ok?

Katrina looked at the messages, and felt the need to cry. This felt too real. This was too real. She isn’t supposed to be alone. Katrina shivered, as her eyes burned. It hurt. To be alone was normal, but now she had friends, right? Friends are supposed to be there for you, right? Then, where the hell are they? 

Ҝα𝕋ᖇⓘＮÃ 🐍 at 6:21 PM   
Yeah, I’m fine. dw lol 

Katrina’s frown curled into a sickly smile, cradling her knees and she began to loudly sob. She cried until she passed out, she cried on christmas eve and woke up on christmas. It looked to be normal, except, there was a blanket over her and she could smell breakfast. Her servants weren’t asked to make breakfast, so, who did this?

“Reveal yourself.” She tiredly commanded. “Okay, princess.”She heard a sarcastic voice say, and she looked to her left and there he was. Rhett. “Why- what- Hell, if you're gonna break into my house, just text me.” Rolling her eyes, she walked closer. 

“Chill, i’m not alone, your boyfriend’s here.” He said, gesturing towards the person who seemed to be sitting on the couch. Katrina gave a small wave and scoffed, “I see your boyfriend’s here too.” She nodded at Bryce, who was busy with the eggs. She smirked at seeing Rhett’s face go pink. “Ah, fuck you, Kat.” Katrina waved him off, and went to sit beside Russell. 

“G’morning sunshine!” He smiled, and Katrina was caught off guard. 

He was always so innocent, so sweet. She was lucky. That she caught this one, perhaps more lucky than her last. 

Katrina grasped his head, seeing how he blushed, and whispered, “I won’t let you go, my amore.” He kissed her forehead, and they held onto each other. It was nothing short of blissful. Until, at least, Bryce yelled, “FOOD’S READY!” Katrina mischievously ran off and excitingly smiled at Rhett, who was seated next to her at her dinner table. 

Katrina stared at the food, it looked amazing. “Bryce, you cook?!” Bryce only smiled at this, although his smile seemed to melt all the pretend-anger on Rhett’s face for being next to katrina. ‘Them..’ She thought, as Bryce sat down and announced what they were eating, “I call this, the classic christmas dinner!” Katrina didn’t wait as she ate. It tasted like heaven.

No, this was heaven. “Byrce... “ She started, “Do you want to work here?” Bryce bursted out laughing, which made Russell start laughing, which made Katrina start laughing. The only person who wasn’t laughing was Rhett, who seemed to be focussing on Bryce’s face. 

“So, we better be watching the grinch after this, or I'm leaving.” Rhett said, after they finished eating and now were seated in Katrina's lounge. “Aright, Live action, original or new?” Katrina couldn’t hide her smile. “Live action, duh. Only pussies watch the new version.” Rhett remarked, making Bryce snort. “Say you! I like the new version!” 

Rhett glared at Bryce, and raised his pillow. Bryce was hit square in the face, laughing all the while. “Pussy! PUSSY!” Bryce hit back, leaving Russell to create a protection pillow fort. In three minutes, a pillow fight to the death was started. 

The pillow fight was violet, and left both Bryce and Rhett gasping for air as they were laughing so much. Katrina was the winner. “SO, We’re watching the original!” She declared, as Bryce ran to the kitchen to get the popcorn, and sprinkled on some red-and-green M&Ms.

Russell cautiously came out of his pillow fort, and Rhett had been grabbing more blankets. 

Katrina’s phone buzzed, buried by pillows. Katrina smiles and digs to find it, when she does, it’s a notification from Discord. 

Jane!! At 10:30PM   
Hey, Kat, we are so so so sorry we missed christmas w you! 

Mia :3 At 10:31 PM   
Yeah, we can come see you, if you’d like…. 

Katrina looked at her phone, not being able to see any sympathy in their posts. She thought about inviting them but looked over her phone, saw Rhett and Bryce fighting over what was the best flour and Russell trying to say that flour tastes the same. 

She decided not to. Although she didn’t fully resent them, she did kind of hate them for it. Call her petty, first of all, fuck you, second, yeah, you’re right. 

Ҝα𝕋ᖇⓘＮÃ 🐍 At 10:36   
It’s aight, stay home, hoes.


End file.
